12262086 EOD foxtrot
Merry Christmas 2015! '1286 AM NH KF AY Bu Br SP RK IS and MN' AY: You still think this is a bad idea? NH: Maybe, I'm not sure. Br: Look, nothing's going to happen. Let's just celebrate! AY: Yeah, what he said! Bu: Merry Christmas, Aki. AY: Thanks, I got you something actually! Br: You didn't give me anything. AY: Well, I couldn't think what to give you besides a "knuckle sandwich". NH: Wow, rest in pieces man. Bu: Thanks, you really didn't have to give me anything though. AY: Oh, then I'll just take it for myself! AM: Merry Christmas, y'all! NH: You really shouldn't have come. You fucking nig nog. AY: That was a disappointing insult, Foxy. AM: What did you have in mind, then? Come on. Impress me. AY: Merry friggin' Christmas, from Scully. IS: What are you talking about, I never said tha- ooh, I get it. AM: Clever, really. IS: Man, it's felt like years since I've seen a ZED. AY: What do you think of Japan? I'd like to hear what you think. IS: It's really nice there, I love it. Very beautiful, but it rains a lot where we live. RK: I don't mind the rain so much, you complain too much! IS: No I don't! Whatever... Bu: I'm a bit surprised you're still making music, people must've thought you were dead. IS: Not to sound pessimistic, but most of those people who'd think that are dead. Except for Americans and Asians really. AY: Simon, glad you could make it! SP: Indeed so, though next time let me ride with you instead of in a rental. AY: Sorry, call if you need anything on that next time. SP: I was just talking to Nate and he told me that you own one of the fastest cars in the world. 300 miles per hour sounds incredibly excessive. AY: I actually have it set in metric, so it's 483 kilometers per hour. SP: Right, because Americans use the imperial system. Br: People really need to learn how to use the metric system. SP: I should start to as well. IS: Where'd you fly in from...Mr... SP: Dr. Peterson, but you can call me Simon. IS: Friends call me Scully, nice to meet you Simon. SP: As am I to meet you. I flew in from Chicago, to answer your question. AY: Where's that? I only really know California and Florida. SP: Near to be the middle of America, in a state called Illinois. Br: I've been there, Chicago is a nice city. SP: Indeed it is, sir. Br: Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around here. SP: I'm Aki's friend, and I don't have much family to visit, so I came out here. She invited me. My actual title is Dr. Peterson, but you can call me Simon. Br: Nice too meet you, Simon. I'm Alex. Bu: My name's Ashton, nice to meet you. IS: Man, is this a meet-n-greet Simon day? Wow! RK: I guess it is, huh. SP: Ren, nice seeing you again. RK: Likewise. AM: People meeting people over here? Sorry, I was chatting with Nate. NH: If that's what you want to call it, go ahead. KF: Ok, everything should be ready! I was just doing last-minute preparation stuff. NH: These...most of these people are our friends, it's not like you're making a presentation to your boss for work. KF: I know, but I just wanted it to look good. NH: Well, it does. Doesn't it? Bu: Yes, very good job. Br: It looks nice, I like it. AY: You did good, Kari. SP: Really nice indeed, nice place you two got here too. IS: I would never afford something like this. AY: You should see my place, I have a mansion up in the hills down there, you can see it from he- IS: Okay okay, I get it. You guys are rich people. SP: Why didn't we have this party at your place, then? NH: She said the view was nicer up here. KF: That's pretty nice, it really is though. AM: Makes me want to change my view from the Rocky Mountains to the Pacific Ocean. SP: When you say it like that, you might as well stay wherever you are. AM: Colorado, you can see the Rockies in the distance. Not in the horizon, it's not that far. SP: Sounds really nice, wow you people are richer than J.P. Morgan out here. KF: It beats still living out in Europe right now. IS: I second that notion. RK: Enough on that, shall we eat? Bu: Only if it's- AY: Shut up. AM: It's not like he was going to say Whataburger. AY: He was, though. AM: Oh...damn it, now I want Whataburger. KF: No burgers now, though we should all just go out and order that one day... NH: Uhh...the food, people? KF: Oh, yes of course! Everyone find somewhere to sit. NH: (aside to AY) Hey Aki. AY: Mmm? NH: How did you and Simon meet? AY: Long story. To make short, Bain. NH: Oh, ok...I don't know who that is. AY: Whatever. Br: Man I'm hungry! Bu: Probably because you never make anything for yourself at home. Br: So? I do sometimes. Bu: No, you reheat my spahgetti. AY: Kids...shut up. Br: This smells nice, how long did this take? KF: 5 hours...I just occasionally went back to it after watching stuff on Netflix. SP: What an interesting way to cook a turkey, but isn't it Christmas? KF: I just assumed turkey was good for Thanksgiving and Christmas. SP: However you assumed that, you'd be correct. IS: I don't care much that it has to be the correct bird, I just like if it's made well. Right here, it definetally looks good. : about 45-60 minutes pass at dinner AY: You haven't said much tonight, at a loss for words? RK: I'm not sure, I suppose I am. AY: I can imagine, you've been through a lot more than I have. RK: What do you suppose Jacob is doing right now? AY: You could ask the same about the doctor ghost. RK: Yeah, but Jacob is a live person. I'm willing to assume he's drunk with his handguns out, wearing a santa hat or the like. AY: I bet. Lonely old guy. RK: Hey Scully, Nate! IS: Yeah? NH: What? RK: Do you, "Fox", mind if Scully here sets the mood? NH: That depends, what kind of mood are you going to set? IS: I imagine your windows might break if we turned it up too loud. That kind of mood. NH: Yeah, got anything by Pixl on there? IS: I was imagining something by Tristam, first. NH: Be my guest, I'm sure Kari would like it. KF: I would love it. IS: I have one question first, to ask your friend here, Nate. NH: Who, her? IS: Yes, hey excuse me! AY: Oh, me? IS: Yeah, I have a question. AY: Ok, ask. IS: You arrived last, only later was Simon, right? AY: Yeah...why? IS: I saw this big ol' Stryker looking thing drive close by when you came in on your bike. When Simon arrived, I checked and it was gone. Did you happen to see it too? AY: I did...I now that you mention it, I think I might know who it is... NH: What's up, you two? AY: I'd watch out, I think our mystery person has arrived. NH: You don't mean... IS: Not to alarm anyone, but do you hear footsteps? : MN kicks the from door open, holding M249 MN: If anyone moves, I'm painting the floor red with you! AY: What the hell? NH: And who the fuck are you? MN: Stay where you are, don't reach for anything! KF: He has a light machine gun, we should probably just do what he says. Bu: Yeah, well I do too at home. AM: And what makes you think we'll do what you say? MN: You, Alex, and Nate are to come with me. RK: What is this about? IS: You know, I called it. SP: No need boasting... AM: Why are we go to with you? MN: It is critical that you do. NH: No. MN: You were always stubborn. Br: Wait, what are you going to do? MN: There is a secret worth sharing. Br: I like secrets. AM: One condition, though. MN: No deals, ok? AM: No one here is to be hurt, nor should they have reason to believe they need to come after us. I have a feeling I know what this is about. MN: Sure, fine. : AM Br and NH go with MN to hallway outside penthouse AM: You didn't have to kick down the door. MN: Scare tactics, man. I didn't want people to shoot me on sight. NH: It worked...whatever made you think that was a good idea. Br: This isn't about those messages, is it? MN: You shouldn't have had the party. NH: I was convinced otherwise. MN: That girl...you might want to keep her on close tabs. NH: Not too close, she wants to sleep with me! MN: I know. Br: What? And not me? I'm clearly the better option. MN: Get a grip on yourself, man. AM: So what's this about? We shouldn't have had a party? MN: He's coming for you. She's always watching. They're not happy about your gains. AM: What? NH: I hope "she" isn't the doctor ghost. MN: Each applies to each one of you. AM: Who's coming for me? MN: All I know is that he's angry and he's vicious. NH: Hmm... Br: Someone's not happy about my gains? NH: You're not trying to turn us against each other, are you? MN: Who knows... : AM NH and Br return IS: What happened? AY: Yeah, tell us! AM: I have to leave now, sorry to be abrupt. Br: I suggest everyone watches their backs from now on. NH: Aki, the ghost might have plans for me. RK: Good, she can leave me alone. AY: That's shallow... SP: Ghost? You musn't be talking about Isha, would you? NH: I would, doctor. SP: Quite a legend, that one. RK: She's no joke, I swear. NH: Also, doctor, I think you and Aki might make a good couple. Bu: Hey! What the hell? NH: Sorry, Ashton. SP: Is this true? NH: She does talk about you a lot. AY: Maybe... SP: That's beside the point here, Nate. AY: Yeah! The ghost, do you think she might arrive on the 10th? NH: Who knows...but I still you two should go on a date or something. AY: Can you stop? IS: Don't mean to get involved, but be rational man. KF: What's wrong, Nate? Why so persistant? MN: Get a grip on yourself. She's always watching. : end Category:Bypassed Files